One Night Away
by Scarlet Huntress
Summary: Natsu has had it. He and his girlfriend, Lucy, had been getting into constant fights that almost always end up with him going to Gray's house for space. One night, when he and Lucy had a particularly gruesome fight, he found his way to Gray's place for another night away from his agonizing girlfriend. When there, the peaceful night he was expecting turned into anything but.


**Hey minna! As you can see, I got a one shot here. And I hope you know, it _is _a yaoi lemon. If you don't like yaoi, please leave. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Fairy Tail! All those rights go to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And don't even think about comin' back!" the blonde's voice screeched as the door banged open.

Out came flying a young man screaming his head off, diving face first into the snow. He jerked his head out of the whiteness and shook off the snow from his pink hair before turning to the now closed door. He snarled at it before briskly brushing himself off of excess snow and heading out into the wintry night.

"Stupid Lucy," he mumbled to himself. "Stupid PMS." He sighed, icy breath visible in front of him and kept walking. Natsu Dragneel has had it. See, he and his former girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, had been fighting for weeks on end. Whether it'd be about who got to shower first to where they were going out on a date, it was nothing but a gruesome battle to the death. And the worst of it was the fact that neither of them would back down. Nope, it went on and on until someone crossed a line, and normally it was him. And then began the make-up episode. Lucy would shed tears, said she hated him and try to run off. The pinkette would try to console her, telling her he didn't mean anything and that he was sorry, that he loved her and it would kill him if she left. They would share a simple sappy kiss and she would apologize, saying she didn't mean anything either and that she loved him. And then they'd have sex. Sweet, yet passionate sex. Sex like no other, in Natsu's opinion. He had to admit, she knew how to pleasure a man with her huge tits and ass and dirty words she would never say outside the bedroom. It made him hot just thinking about her riding him. But he wasn't going back. Not this time.

Just hours before had begun the biggest fight they've ever had. It started out very small, like a bomb slowly fusing, waiting to go off at the worst possible time. Unfortunately, it was inevitable with them. Though, he hated to admit it, he did kind of initiate the beginning. Simply with five harmless words.

"Isn't that a bit much?" They were at a fast food place earlier in the day and instead of the salad they featured there Lucy had ordered a huge cheeseburger. With extra bacon. A complete one eighty in his opinion. Usually she would complain about the food in the first place until she would finally settle on the smallest salad they had on their crappy, but delicious menu. Because of this, he figured she might be on her period, from her lately fluctuating behavior and the crueler words she had been using lately, but he knew better than to mention _that _of all things. It would get into worse shit than just getting thrown out.

Nevertheless, he thought what he _did _say was innocent enough, simply spoken out of concern for her diet. He knew she wanted to look a certain way and he encouraged her like any boyfriend should, so he figured he would point it out, help her along. Just to be _helpful. _I mean, what was the worst that could happen if he said something out of concern?

But once the words were out, his carefree smile dropped at her cold look as she held her burger up to her face and ate it slowly. Probably to spite him than just to eat it; she was like that sometimes. He just continued eating his food afterward, avoiding her subtle evil eye and frigid gaze. It remained silent until they returned to the red two story apartment they shared after Natsu decided to move in with her. Then the real fighting began.

Just a few choice words were exchanged. However, as time passed, their once 'calm' conversations turned into screaming matches. Their landlord was gone for the night, so there was nothing to stop them from ripping each other's throats out. Figuratively.

As he thought about it, it would have ended fine, like all their fights in the past. They even were about to come to the point where they would begin their make-up sequence when _Lucy_ had chosen to cross the line.

"You hang out too much with Gray."

Natsu froze, the anger slowly building back up. The apology was on his lips, ready to be said. Instead, he swallowed the unspoken words and glared at her. And another screaming match commenced until finally, Lucy literally kicked Natsu out in the snow, rage clouding her better judgment, like it usually did.

That brings us back to the present. Natsu walked along the sidewalk, wearing dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket he just barely had time to grab before being thrown out, a plain white t-shirt underneath and black Nike sneakers on his feet. The jacket didn't help much to protect him from the cold, but since Natsu's body projected more heat than some people, it was enough for the time being. He had no goal in mind really as he traveled down the snowy sidewalk nearing the small city he lived in, simply just cooling down from his temper. He would probably end up going back in the next few days and apologizing again. But not now. Now he got an idea.

He turned on his heel and took a different path. He came to a light and cross walk and kept walking until he reached a familiar small house. It was similar to Lucy's; except it was blue and it had a second floor, where the bedrooms and a second bath were located. He would know. He's spent many nights here when he couldn't take much of Lucy anymore.

Some of its lights were still on, luckily for him since it was almost eleven at night. He walked up the wooden porch steps and banged on the door several times until it opened. He grinned at the scowl that adorned his best friend's face, Gray Fullbuster. He was wearing a black Brand New t-shirt, one of his favorite bands, and gray Nike sweat pants. They stared at each other for several seconds before Gray finally broke the silence.

"Whaddya want, Dragneel?" he growled, clearly annoyed.

"Ya got some beer?" he asked, ignoring the question. He shoved his cold hands into his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Gray to get out of the way.

Rolling his eyes, Gray waved at the waiting man to let himself in. "Close the door behind ya," he called, walking back into the warmth of the house, Natsu following closely behind, grinning widely. Natsu discarded his shoes and jacket in the foyer before proceeding to the medium sized kitchen.

Gray sauntered to the couch he had occupied prior to Natsu's interruption and took a drink of his own beer. His brother Lyon, whom he shared this house with, was out for the rest of the evening trying to hook up with some girl he saw earlier today at the pub down the street. So, for the time being, he was on his own, enjoying the rare silence he wished he had more often. It was usually noisy especially when Lyon decided to take another girl home to screw, like he did most nights. He didn't mind it, but he just wanted to some peace and quiet for a while. Time to himself that he finally earned after many months of living with his older brother. That is, until a certain pinkette decided to crash his party. But it seemed that even the loud and obnoxious Natsu just wanted some tranquility. Not that he blamed him one bit.

He knew Lucy very well. In fact, she was one of his best friends. And while he loved her very much as a friend, he probably couldn't stand her any more than Natsu could in a relationship. She was scary and very shrill when angered. It baffled him on how Natsu was able to handle her after six months of dating.

He heard Natsu riffling noisily through his fridge in the kitchen until he came back with a satisfied grin, holding not one, but several bottles of his stash. He set them all on the coffee table, popped the cap off a bottle and took a long swig before settling on the brown leather La-Z-Boy recliner adjacent to him on the couch. Well, Gray thought. He must really want to forget. He chuckled and gulped down some more of his own drink.

"How bad was it?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea. It wasn't the first time Natsu had come to him after a brawl with the busty blonde. Sometimes he even stayed over for days, letting her cool down. He didn't approve of this behavior. None of their friends did. But when they tried to bring it up to him, he acted as though nothing was wrong. Both him _and_ Lucy. After a while, he and his group of friends only shook their heads at them subsequently and simply waited out their actions until they realized they just weren't compatible. Until then, Gray had to put up with Natsu's need for space away from his 'girlfriend.'

Natsu glanced over to him and took another drink before answering. "Pretty bad. I think she actually means the break up this time. I've never seen her this angry." Well it's about time.

"What about back in July?" he inquired. Natsu thought about back to the time when he had forgotten Lucy's birthday.

"Ok, maybe not, but it's pretty high up there," he finally responded. Gray nodded and took a swig, hiding his disdain.

"Then she'll probably let it go. You should be fine after she's cooled down. Just stay here a few days and call her back and do whatever you guys do." He hated saying those words and he damn well hoped he was dead wrong. Natsu chuckled but didn't say anything.

"So why are you home?" Natsu asked after a few minutes of silence. "It's a Saturday night and you're here lounging around, drinking cheap beer and the TV's not even on. Where's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'what girlfriend'? Juvia of course. She's been raving about the ultimate date she's been planning on taking you on."

Gray sighed and his eyebrow twitched as he lifted the bottle to his lips. "Juvia and I aren't a thing. I don't know why people keep asking me about that. Where the hell did you hear that?" He finished the drink. Then he reached over and grabbed another one off the coffee table and popped its cap.

"Erza told me that she overheard Juvia talking to Bisca about how she was gonna woo you and all with a huge date and fancy hotel in the city." Gray's eyebrow twitched again. "They were actually pretty excited about it to the point where they were helping her out with the planning as well."

Gray slammed his bottle on the table and rubbed circles around his temples. Natsu snickered.

"Alcohol too much for ya already?" he taunted.

"Shut up. I just don't understand why everyone is trying ta ship us together _all the time_. It's gettin' really annoying," he said, exasperated. He blew a sigh and picked up his beer again, taking a long drink.

"I guess they're tired of Juvia going all crazy over you without any progress of you two being together. I guess they're just trying to help out. Maybe you two won't be so gloomy with each other-"

"Whaddya mean gloomy?!"

"And you guys get along together really well," he continued, ignoring the outburst. "Like water and ice, one in the same."

Gray was taken aback by the statement. He had to agree that he and Juvia got along great. Really great actually and he really liked Juvia. Really. It was always a joy in hanging out with her and all his other friends. But he had his own reasons for not wanting to be with Juvia. Some very personal reasons.

"Seriously man, I think you should ask her out," Natsu went on, breaking Gray's reverie. "Juvia's a little crazy but that's only because she's trying to get your attention. When she has it, she would make an awesome girlfriend. Like Lucy is to me." Gray choked and bit back an unnecessary string of words about that last sentence.

"I just don't think she's my type," he responded nonchalantly. He shut his eyes and relaxed against the sofa. Suddenly he was very tired. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Not yer type my ass," Natsu replied, annoyance beginning to form in his voice. "Your guys are perfect for each other! Seriously, what's holding you back? When she's not crying for your attention, she's happy-go-lucky, one of the sweetest girls you can find. Loyal too. Plus she's beautiful, man. All comments aside, she's gorgeous and you know it. What the hell?"

Gray sighed and stayed silent for a while, just gazing out the window into the night. A lonely look quickly crossed his face, but just as quickly it appeared, it was gone and Gray was back to his snarky self as he faced Natsu full front, a suddenly turning serious.

"Ya wanna know why I don't wanna date Juvia?" he asked. Natsu, stunned by the sudden change in attitude, simply nodded and waited for him to go on.

He leaned over, crooking his finger in a come-hither motion to Natsu, who wordlessly complied. He drew close to the pinkette's ear before and took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm gay."

He quickly pulled back and waited for a response calmly and patiently.

It took a while for the revelation to sink in, but once it did, Natsu began to freak out, internally. He stared wide-eyed at his best friend with a newly found, colorful perspective. His dark green eyes swept over the dark haired man, seeing nothing physically different but damn, hearing this practically made him a whole new person in Natsu's eyes.

He thought back to the countless times of being with him naked in the men's locker rooms in school and at the gym and talking about girls that he now realize only _he, Natsu,_ talked about in the past. He shook his head and blinked several times, still not quite comprehending what he just heard.

"Uh, nn uhhh. Wha-wha-wha." He tried to speak but only sputtered nonsense. Gray's serious expression diminished and he slowly grinned before taking another sip. For once in his life, Natsu Dragneel, the person who almost always had his foot in his mouth, was at a loss for words. Gray couldn't help but bask in this victory. He had finally shut the hotheaded bastard up.

"What's wrong Natsu? Cat got yer tongue?" he teased.

Natsu, in turn, snapped out of his shock and growled. He threw a pillow at Gray's head. Said man dodged it easily and went back to his drinking as if Natsu wasn't there.

"That's quite some news," he finally said, taking his own drink. He shook his head. "How long?"

Gray had to think about that. "I guess always. But it was our sophomore year of high school that I finally realized it myself and accepted it."

Now Natsu was curious. "How did you 'officially' find out?"

Gray gave Natsu a sideways glance before answering. "Lucy, you, Wendy, Gajeel and me were outside during lunch, just chillin' when Erza brought a transfer guy to introduce to us. Jellal Fernandez. My unexpected first boy crush."

Natsu stiffened at the familiar name. That's Erza's fiancé. "Yes, him Natsu. If it makes you feel better, all my feelings fer 'im are gone now." And transferred to another, he mentally added. Natsu nodded, relieved at this. "The first time I saw 'im, I felt hot and the air around me had become harder to breathe. I couldn' keep my eyes offa 'im as we all said hello. At the time, I didn't know what my orientation was, so I was pretty confused 'bout my feelings toward him. A few weeks later, though, I had made an openly homosexual friend: Hibiki Lates."

Again, Natsu was startled at the name. He couldn't believe he didn't realize this sooner about flirtatious Hibiki... Ok, maybe he could, but that was beside the point. "I often spoke ta him whenever I wasn't with you guys. One day, when Jellal was walking down the quad where I was talking with Hibiki, he came really close. I remember blushing when I saw 'im and even more so when he looked ta me and smiled, saying hello. Hibiki must've noticed my change of mood because one minute I was unknowingly admiring Jellal after his greeting, the next I was being shoved at 'im from behind. I tripped and down I went, sprawling on top of poor Jellal. I remember how hot my face was and how much I stuttered when I was apologizing. Like Jellal is now, he was forgiving. He checked to see if I was alright before leaving with Erza who was waiting for him. I'll never forget Hibiki's words to me afterward. He was by my side in an instant, declaring, 'Welcome ta the club, Gray!'"

"You can imagine my surprise and confusion." Natsu nodded, though he barely understood. "He explained ta me how he thought that I was gay like him. But I was in denial. I refused to believe any of it." He shook his head and took a swig. "I avoided 'im for the while, and still involuntarily admired Jellal. Over time though, it kinda grew on me. I went back to Hibiki, starting to accept who I was. I asked him a lot of questions, trying to understand myself better with my new feelings. After a while, I found out Hibiki had feelings for me. I secretly dated 'im gained some experience. I really did like 'im and he helped me get over Jellal, especially after he and Erza got together. Though, like some relationships, we grew apart, but of course stayed good friends. I've dated a few guys afterward but no one that I got serious with."

He let those words die off in the silence that consumed the two best friends. Natsu continued to stare at Gray, who just looked to the wall in remembrance.

After a few minutes of stillness, Natsu asked, "Does anyone else know?"

Gray hesitated before answering. "Both Lyon and Erza found out when I was making out in my room with one of my exes. I borrowed a movie from Erza and Lyon let her in and came up with her so she could get it back. Lyon thought I just had a friend over, so he was pretty surprised. They were a little mad that I didn't tell them, but they got over it. I made 'em swear not to tell anyone. I would do it myself when I was ready. And that includes you too, Natsu. I'm not ready for too many people to know what I am."

Natsu nodded solemnly. Normally with any other secret, Natsu would've already texted half the people on his contact list. But he knew this was a secret that even he should keep under wraps. He may be obnoxious, and he admitted it, but he wasn't cruel. Plus it didn't help that he left his phone back at the apartment, now that he searched his pockets.

"No problem, man. Yer secret is safe with me," he assured, crossing his finger over his heart. He took a drink. It stayed silent for a longer period of time until Natsu got even more curious. "Have ya ever liked a straight guy?"

Gray wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, even was stupid enough to tell a few of 'em. After the third or fourth rejection, though, I learned ta be a bit more careful."

"Ya interested in anyone now?"

Gray laughed and took a drink. "Yeah, there's someone."

Natsu shifted in his seat to give Gray his full attention. "Who? Who?" He placed his head in his hands and gave him puppy eyes. Gray chuckled at this, but ignored him, taking finishing his drink.

When he didn't answer, Natsu leaned over and poked Gray in the head repeatedly. Gray gave him an annoyed stare and swatted his hand away, but he kept at it. Like Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Natsu would never relent in their fights. In fact, they were ten times worse. Because a poke suddenly turned into a jab, which turned into a bump, which turned into a slap, which turned into a punch. And then they were all over the place, exchanging blows of all kinds, trying to dominate one another.

"Oi oi oi! Watch the balls, you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry. Here, I'll get yer face instead!" And then kicking commenced.

This went on for several minutes, neither running out of energy. They were both in wrestling in high school and they both remembered everything they ever learned _and_ applied it to each other on a daily bases. The only reason they were able to stop at all was because the alcohol was throwing them off. They grew a little woozy and their fighting ceased, though they silently vowed that they would get each other later. They stumbled back to the couch and just sat in silence, letting their worlds teeter back into alignment. Then they went back to drinking.

"So who's this guy yer into? Do I need to beat him up?" Natsu asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Gray moaned, clearly annoyed. He really didn't want to talk about this.

"I know yer straight Natsu, so you don't need to humor me and talk about this with me. I got Erza for that. Just let it go."

"Who says I'm humoring ya? What's so wrong about being curious?" Natsu crossed his arms and glared at his dark haired friend. Gray ignored him and took another sip.

"I'm not letting this go and ya know I won't. Wouldn't it be easier if ya just tell me?" Gray glanced at him for a long time before sighing. He set his beer down on the coffee table and faced Natsu fully.

"If I tell you, will ya drop it?" he asked, giving Natsu a sober expression. Natsu nodded enthusiastically. Gray sighed and leaned toward Natsu slowly.

"Just hold still and close yer eyes," Gray whispered when Natsu gave a lost look. He complied and waited as Gray leaned closer and closer until his lips brushed against Natsu's lightly. Then he pulled away and Natsu opened his eyes and widened them.

"I think you get the picture," Gray mumbled, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Natsu just continued to stare at Gray in bewilderment. He looked away briefly then he lifted his fingers to his lips and felt them.

"Oh," was all he said. Gray nodded.

Then Natsu did the strangest thing he has ever done, and he's done a lot of strange things. He looked back to Gray, leaned over to his and cupped the back of his head. Surprised, and thoroughly baffled, Gray craned his head to Natsu who pressed his lips to Grays.

They were soft and warm, just like Gray dreamed countless times. It started off with little chaste kisses that slowly became deeper and deeper. Gray wanted to go further, but let Natsu control the speed for now. He didn't want to scare him off.

But then Natsu decided to sweep his tongue across Gray's bottom lip. He couldn't help but comply, heightening the passion of the kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a while until they both began to fight for dominance. Typical of them. Gray could feel himself getting hard when Natsu's hands began to timidly wander lower, to his now exposed chest. When did that happen...? Oh well. Gray pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them, and smirked when Natsu blushed, clearly flustered.

Then suddenly, Gray took hold of Natsu's oh-so slim hips and tugged them and flipped him onto his back on the couch. Gray grinned at Natsu's red face and leaned down to take those tempting lips once again. He immediately slipped his tongue inside without waiting for Natsu explored the warm cavern thoroughly, not allowing the pinkette anytime to fight back. Though he didn't need to because the pink haired man quickly allowed him inside.

Gray's hands then began to roam downwards confidently. He crept under Natsu's shirt, feeling the mouth-watering, rippling muscles he'd only seen in the locker room of the gym they go to together. Oh, how he just wanted to fuck the pink haired man senseless whenever he saw him in the showers, glistening either in sweat or water.

He splayed his palms across his pectorals, savoring the heat then shifted them to tweak the nipples. Natsu stiffened at the touch, but moaned when Gray began to fondle both of them until they were pert. Gray pulled away from the kiss and shifted himself downwards, taking one of the pink nubs into his mouth while still massaging the other. Natsu moaned at the touches and arched his back in pleasure. Oh God.

Natsu gripped Gray's shoulders and panted, eyes squeezed shut in, face contorted in delight. Lucy _never_ did this with him this intensely and never got him this hard this soon. And holy hell did it feel amazing! Never in his life had he ever thought of kissing a man, let alone touch him and here was his rival and best friend, turning him on with just his nipples. He moaned in protest when Gray stopped sucking and instead trailed light kisses down his abdomen. Little did he know Gray was fumbling with his fly at the same time. Slowly, he slipped Natsu's pants down to his knees and brought out the fully erect, leaking cock, admiring the size that he only got glimpses of in the showers.

Natsu gasped in surprise then moaned when Gray took Natsu's head into his mouth. He lightly suckled and swirled his tongue around the tip, occasionally dipping it into the slit. He glanced up to Natsu and began to knead his balls. Seeing Natsu's panting face red and sweating from the pleasure he gave him made his own erection feel painful. He moaned around the sensitive organ, enjoying the expression Natsu gave him when he did that. The pinkette opened his eyes, staring into Gray's dark orbs half-mast in lust as he bobbed up and down on his cock. He gripped the soft black tangles and began to thrust in time with Gray.

Then Gray got an idea. A naughty idea. His eyes glinted with mischief as he stopped his movements making Natsu groan, trying to pull him back down. Gray held Natsu's hips down and ignored the grip on his scalp as he help his breath and descended once again on the hard-on, taking it completely into his mouth and swallowing, fighting his gag reflex.

Natsu moaned really loudly this time, letting all his restraint go. The heat of Gray's mouth made his cock hard enough to beat nails with. His dick gave the telltale sign of Cuming as it twitched and his balls lifted when Gray decided to moan.

"Nh, hah. Coming," he choked out. He felt it…

Then Gray lifted his head from his erection with a pop and a wicked grin. Natsu growled in frustration. "Gray."

"I can't have ya coming yet, sweetheart." Natsu growled at the endearment. "I have lots of things that I've always wanted ta do with you." Natsu did _not_ like the smile Gray gave him. He shied away from the advancing dark haired man. "Let's go ta my room. It's much more comfortable there." Gray took Natsu's hands and pulled him up, shimmying the rest of Natsu's pants down his legs. The pinkette swiftly stepped out of the confines and followed Gray up the stairs.

Once the door of Gray's room was shut and the blinds were drawn, Gray was right in front of Natsu, shoving his tongue down the warm throat, moaning as he rubbed his cock against the other's, creating sweet friction. Natsu moaned, tugging at Gray's locks, massaging his scalp. Gray returned the gesture by running his hands up and down Natsu's body until he reached his ass. He worked the skin assiduously all the while slowly making their way to the bed.

Tongues danced when they collapsed on the bed and hands were all over the place. That is, until Gray decided to get yet _another_ idea.

"Wait, wait," he whispered. "I need ta get something."

"What?" Natsu asked, clearly annoyed.

"Just something," he replied vaguely. Natsu stared at him while he lifted himself up and off the bed. He kneeled down and reached under the bed for a small box. He rifled through the container until he found what he needed. He put his arms behind his back, hiding the objects, and stood up, leaving the box where it was. Natsu eyed the darker male warily as he settled on the bed, arms still hidden.

"What do ya have?" he asked suspiciously. Gray's grin only widened.

"Close yer eyes," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Natsu continued to stare at him until he relented, several moments later. He heard some clanking as Gray made him turn over and lay on his stomach. Something cold was attached to his wrists and he did not like it one bit. He struggled against Gray, figuring out what he was doing.

"Stop right there!" he yelled, trying to right himself and escape from Gray but the dark haired man only straddled him, using his weight to hold down the pink haired man. He held onto his wrists painfully until the cuffs were fully secured.

"Gray, untie me now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Mmm, nah. I like you like this."

"Gray," he growled, but said man only chuckled, rubbing the cuffed wrists.

"Don't struggle too much or you'll get some nasty bruises," he teased.

"Shut up! I wouldn't have to struggle if you just untied me!"

"Natsu," Gray said sternly. Natsu glanced behind him, shock by the serious expression he was receiving.

"What?"

He sighed. "You know my feelings. Please just let me do this once."

Natsu was taken aback. He looked intently into the lustful orbs of the man behind him, contemplating his idea. He didn't want to do it. He would feel humiliated and like a woman if he was forced into something so submissive. It made him shudder and his hard-on withered a bit. Gray, seeing this, hovered over him and gripped the sensitive member and began to pump.

"I promise I'll make it worthwhile. And if you don't like it, we won't do it again," he assured. Natsu continued to stare at him, still mulling over the idea.

.

.

.

He sighed, defeated.

"Alright. But if I don't like it…"

Gray gave him a smile and kissed him before he could finish his sentence. He pumped his hand faster, smearing more pre-cum around it and Natsu moaned, now being brought back to life. Hearing the pleasurable sounds, Gray deemed him ready. He reached over to the edge of the bed where he placed the second object he took from the box. Strawberry scented lube.

"I'm gonna prep ya now," he warned him.

"What?" Natsu didn't understand. Well, he's never had sex with a man before after all.

"I'm going prep you," he repeated. "You'll see."

Gray opened the cap of the bottle and poured a generous amount of the lubricant, coating it completely. Then he gripped Natsu's hips, gently but firmly and poured some more in between his cheeks. Natsu shivered at the coldness. Gray opened his ass and spread the gel around the entrance before pressing inside slowly.

For Natsu, the having the first finger inside of him was strange. So this is what he meant by prepping, he mused. He felt the finger probe around inside of him, beginning the stretching. It wasn't until he added a second finger that the pain began.

He arched his back at the second intrusion and squirmed, trying to get comfortable. Gray stretched the insides of Natsu by scissoring his fingers, albeit carefully. This was Natsu's first time after all. He pushed deeper inside trying to find Natsu's pleasure spot when Natsu's face showed his discomfort. His hard-on was beginning to deflate until…

"OH!" Natsu moaned and he was immediately perked back up. "Fuck." Gray smirked at his accomplishment. It's been a while since he topped. He was glad he was able to find the prostate this soon. Brushed over it again, making Natsu shiver and mewl in delight.

"Ya like that, hm?" he asked. Natsu nodded, at a loss for words. Gray added a third finger.

"Nng," Natsu grunted, face once again distorted in pain. That is, until Gray brushed over his bundle of nerves and he was yet again, a mess of moans.

Gray continued to stretch Natsu for a while until he deemed him ready. He pulled his fingers smoothly out of the pinkette and rubbed his back. He picked the lube back up and poured some more onto his hands and smeared it over his weeping cock, shuddering from the coolness. He gripped Natsu's hips again and lined his cock up.

"I'm going in now," he told Natsu.

"Did ya put on a condom?" he asked.

"Why do ya want a condom? Ya won't get pregnant and I'm clean," he replied.

Natsu looked over his shoulder and gave pleading eyes. "Just do it. It'll put my mind at ease, since my mom…." His voice trailed off. He's never been comfortable having sex without a condom. When his father, Igneel, died, his mom had trouble paying their bills. So as an alternative, she turned to prostitution. She slept with a man who had HIV and had sex with her without telling her about it. Feeling too ashamed to keep going on as a prostitute, she stopped after him and carried the disease for years until she got AIDS and died months later, since they couldn't afford all the medical bills. By then, Natsu was accepted into college on a generous wrestling scholarship and he was on his own with only his friends as comfort.

Gray's eyes softened, recalling that event. He sighed. "Alright, sure." He gave Natsu a half smile as he lifted himself from the bed to retrieve a condom from the abandoned box on the floor. He ripped the foil open and rolled the plastic onto his cock. Then he slicked some more lube onto the condom before positioning himself back over the now relieved Natsu. He lined up his cock again and pushed forward slowly.

Natsu stiffened. Ok, he thought. This is definitely different from fingers. He saw Gray's cock earlier and he's glanced at it plenty of times in the locker rooms. It was nothing to laugh about but he wasn't expecting this.

"Nng, gah. F-fuck" Natsu groaned in pain. Gray stopped, seeing his distress. He bent over and trailed soft kisses along his back and neck. He released his hip and turned his head so he could kiss his jawline and cheeks, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he pressed further into the heat. Natsu was slightly distracted by the attention but he could still few him filling him. He tried to listen to the stuff Gray mumbled to him, but the burning was still there.

"I'm almost there, Natsu, just bear with it for a little longer," he assured. Then he was full sheathed inside. Gray moaned as Natsu's muscles kept clenching around him, practically sucking him in. It was definitely pleasurable for him. He wanted to move so badly then, but he knew Natsu wasn't ready yet, from his bared teeth and eyes that were squeezed shut. He rubbed his back some more and kept kissing him. After a few minutes, although they felt like hours to Gray, Natsu relaxed and nodded. Gray moved.

Slowly at first, to let Natsu get comfortable of course, but also to look for that little bundle of nerves deep inside the pinkette. He kept switching his angle, trying to go deeper and deeper, searching. Then he hit it.

Natsu gasped. "Oh! Again!" he yelled, seeing white stars. Gray complied, hitting the spot dead on again. And again. And again.

Gray picked up speed, repeatedly hitting Natsu's prostate with every thrust. Faster and faster he went at a bed breaking pace. He was coming close. He felt it. Natsu's breathing was labored as he met up with Gray's thrusts. He felt his climax close as well.

"Oh God! Fuck yes!" he screamed. "Fuck Gray!"

"That it baby, scream my name," the dark haired man mumbled, thrusting erratic now. Natsu opened his eyes, seeing the erotic expression Gray was giving him. That was enough to push his over the edge.

The pink haired man threw his head back in a final moan/scream and he came all over the bed spread. The insides of Natsu spasmed, and with one last thrust, Gray came against the condom.

Panting loudly, Gray pulled out of the collapsed pinkette and plopped on top of him, burying his nose in the rosy hair. I inhaled long and hard. He smelled of sweat, cinnamon and something different. Something that was just Natsu. He smiled lovingly and pulled a hand up to caress the locks.

Natsu, however, was fast asleep, breathing evenly and deeply. Gray turned Natsu over, careful not to get him in the puddle of drying cum. He honed his tired muscles and lifted Natsu from the bed and placed him on the floor. Quickly, he changed the sheets and cleaned the pinkette. Then he tucked himself, along with Natsu. With one final kiss on the forehead, Gray joined Natsu in slumber.

...

Time skip: Two months later.

Gray pulled a pink haired man closer to him as they stared at their new apartment, fully refurbished and clear of any boxes. Gray had already been investing in a place of his own a few months back and with some adjustments to the paperwork, he put, Natsu, his new boyfriend's name on the mortgage as well.

Natsu had dumped Lucy officially after his and Gray's first night, two months ago, and moved out of her apartment within two weeks of becoming a couple. The blonde had been mad, but she got over it, like she always did. Really, she couldn't stay mad at the exuberant pinkette. It was still awkward whenever they were in the same room, but with their group of friends, they quickly filled in the holes with their joyfulness and energy.

"Looks great," Natsu commented.

"Mmhm," Gray agreed, detaching himself from Natsu's side to go into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

"Hey do ya want anything?" he asked. When he wasn't given an answer, he turned around to an empty living room. That's weird. Gray turned away from the counter and searched the apartment for his pink haired lover. He found him in the bedroom, kneeling on the floor, rummaging through something.

"Whatcha doing, babe?" the dark haired man asked. Natsu glanced up at him, seemingly distracted before returning his gaze to the task at hand.

"Just lookin' for something," he replied vaguely. Gray raised an eyebrow before proceeding to his boyfriend. Natsu, seeing this, quickened his pace of his search until he found what he was looking for. You could tell he found it from his mischievous grin. He stood up and kept his hands behind his back as he faced his significant other. Said man raised his eyebrows to his hairline at Natsu's secrecy.

"Whatcha got behind yer back?" he asked skeptically. Natsu's grin grew as he strolled over to Gray.

"Close yer eyes," he commanded. Gray looked to him surprised, but complied. What happened next he did not expect at all. Natsu advanced on his unsuspecting lover. He brought out the hand cuffs he was looking for and attacked the dark haired man. He threw him on the bed unceremoniously on his stomach and straddled him.

"Hey! What the hell do ya think yer doin'?" Gray exclaimed. Natsu fastened the cuffs around his appendages quickly, but he didn't flip Gray back over.

"Pay back," was the pinkette's ominous answer as he grinned gleefully at Gray's helpless, squirming figure. He kept screaming profanities at Natsu, but the pink haired man ignored him. Throughout their short relationship, he never got the chance to top. Now he wanted a turn. Natsu's grin turned into a smile at all the dirty things he had planned for the man underneath him.

* * *

**I'll leave that to your own dirty thoughts ;)**

**Reviews anyone?**

**Also, for those who know of my other stories, I have a poll up, so don't forget to vote on my profile!**


End file.
